Sailor Memory's 1st Sailor Moon Poetry Collection
by Sailor Memory
Summary: Bunches of poetry about Sailor Moon/Tuxie, Senshi/Generals, etc.


Hi PeEpS! HoWs It GoInG? Me KiNdA hYpEr! Anyway, this is my first set of Sailor Moon poetry that I've written over about a year. At least, this is all I could find! There might be more to add to the collection, just wait patently!  
DiScLaImErZ: I don't own Sailor Moon! If I did, I'd have a huge house filled with cats! But I've already told u that! On with the first collection!  
  
Note: Some of these poems are about Serena/Darien, the Senshi/Generals, from the Inners POV, from the Outers POV, and so on. If yer not a fan of that kinda thing, then this ain't 4 u.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
Harder is Better  
  
You say that you are stronger than us  
That you would kill innocents to win  
You say that you are better than we are  
That you could defeat us easily  
When it comes to us four, that may be true  
You are stronger, better  
But when you come to fight her  
You cannot defeat her  
She is stronger, better  
Than all of you put together.  
  
Pluto, one of Time  
Your talisman is the key  
The key that can open the gate to eternity  
You, who has watched since the silver millennium,  
Understand best about her power.  
  
Uranus, one of Earth  
Your talisman is the sword  
The sword that can easily kill  
Do not let your arrogance overcome you  
She is tougher than she looks  
  
Neptune, one of Water  
Your talisman is the mirror  
The mirror that reflects different possibilities  
Look into your mirror and you will see the truth  
  
Saturn, one of Death  
Your talisman is the glaive  
The glaive that can destroy the world  
Of all of us, you are the most powerful  
Yet, not even your power,   
Can surpass hers  
  
She is Serenity, one of the moon  
Her crystal isn't her strongest power  
Compare it to her love and caring,  
It is just a piece of glass.  
With one or the other,  
She can defeat you  
  
You are stronger than us yes  
Better than us yes  
But she is the strongest of us all  
She will defeat any evil that threatens the peace.  
  
You say to take the easiest way out  
But we learned when we took this job  
That sometimes the harder way  
Is the best way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Our Duty, Our Destiny  
The outers View of the last days of   
The Silver Millennium  
  
We were different   
The four of us watched for any evil  
Who would dare to destroy the peace.  
But when we weren't fighting  
We turned to watch the moon  
Where you would laugh and play.  
How we longed to be there with you  
But we knew that we had to fulfill our duty:   
To protect your kingdom from outside threats.  
Then the ultimate evil came.  
We fought to save our peace  
But she was too strong.  
Though she killed our bodies,  
Our spirits roamed,   
Waiting to fulfill   
our duties, our destinies.   
The evil took down every planet until it came to the moon  
One by one, the four guardians fell,  
First mercury, then Jupiter and Mars,  
And finally Venus.  
With sorrow, we turned to you, sweet princess,  
We watched, unable to help,  
As your prince fell in a pool of his own blood,  
Protecting you.  
The sorrow grew as you took his sword  
And ran it threw your heart.  
We cried when you were gone  
But then our sorrow turned to joy   
When your spirits joined us.  
Quietly we watched the queen mourn her loss  
Then with a determination that we could only awe,  
She banished the invaders.  
As she lay dying, she stared up at the blue ball in space,  
Earth, and slowly held the crystal up once again.  
Our last thoughts as we were bathed in white light were:  
We will still fulfill   
our duties, our destinies…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Because of Her  
Based upon Darien and the Inner Sailors pov about Sailor  
Moon and all she has done for them.  
  
I am Venus, One of Love  
I had been the outcast, the outsider  
I was new to the group  
And not sure where I fit in  
But she changed that  
And showed me   
What it was to be a leader  
I am who I am today  
Because of her  
  
I am Mars, One of Fire  
And as is my nature  
I was always angry  
That anger made me different and scary to others  
But then she came into my life  
Or was kicked into it anyway.  
She gave me the friendship I so craved  
But for a while she was the klutzy meatball head  
She taught me to be strong for others than myself  
And that fighting and Yelling isn't always the answer  
I am who I am today  
Because of her  
  
I am Jupiter, one of Lightning  
I was new to her school  
Everyone was afraid of me and my reputation  
But she just sat down next to me  
Totally careless and hungry for my lunch  
She gave me friends and a family that I missed  
So I was the first to see that there was more to her  
Than anyone saw  
I am who I am today  
Because of her  
  
I am Mercury, one of Ice  
I was the bookworm  
Originally from the brain farm  
Books and studying were my life  
But she shined her light upon me  
And showed me life beyond books  
And that having friends is important in everyone's life  
I am who I am today  
Because of her  
  
I am Endymion, One of the Earth  
I had always been cold and distant  
Pushing everyone that came too close away  
From the first time I saw her  
I knew that she was the one  
And it scared me, and so I denied it.  
But her heart is the size of the world  
And her persistence pulled me in  
I am who I am today  
Because of her  
  
She changed us all for the better  
She shined a light on a part of us   
That was thought to have been buried forever  
She loves us all   
And we love her  
We are who we are today  
Because of her…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Guardian Angel- Version #1  
Here I stand alone in the moonlight  
Looking for any sign of life  
Then you enter my line of sight  
You sad look cuts through with a knife  
  
My guardian angel  
You are always there for me  
My guardian angel  
You open your heart for all to see  
  
Finally you walk into view  
Standing straight, tall, and handsome  
You've conquered my heart as if on cue  
And you've captured my soul for ransom  
  
My guardian angel  
You are always there for me  
My guardian angel  
You open your heart for all to see  
  
Someday we'll be together  
For you are my guardian angel  
Even if it's only for forever  
Because you are my guardian angel  
  
My angel, my GUARDIAN ANGEL  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Guardian Angel- Version #2  
The frightening darkness surrounds me  
But surprisingly I do not flee  
Slowly a small glow appears  
Then grows as bright as a chandelier  
  
My guardian angel  
You are always there for me  
My guardian angel  
You open your heart for all to see  
  
I can now see your smiling face  
You lead me away at a brisk pace  
Why do you protect me from danger?  
Why do you take the role of my savior?  
  
My guardian angel  
You are always there for me  
My guardian angel  
You open your heart for all to see  
  
My angel, my GUARDIAN ANGEL  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
White, Black, and Grey  
  
White...  
Stands for pureness  
Innocence of the spirit  
  
They were pure  
Their spirits were innocent  
  
Black...  
Stands for evil  
the sucumblance to darkness  
  
She was evil  
She had sucumb to the darkness  
  
She tried to make them evil  
to make them sucumb to the darkness  
  
On the outside, it seemed to work  
But deep inside they were still true  
  
So what were they?  
They weren't white, they weren't black  
What were they?  
They were gray...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Their light was bright and strong,  
But now it is dim and nearly gone…  
  
They'd always had a frozen heart,  
to keep people away from the start.  
But we saw through it all,  
Their shields weakening and taking a fall.  
We filled their hearts with heat,  
Which to some is quite a feat.  
We were happy for a time,  
until that night, when the clock struck nine.  
The Evil Queen took them from us,  
But we knew they'd be free without a fuss.  
Even if it meant our deaths,  
Our love for them would be on our final breaths.  
  
It was...  
  
1000 years later…  
  
Mars  
Oh Jeadite you first!  
Right when I am dying of thirst.  
It is the thirst of love,  
The longing for what we had on the moon above.  
But I still see you're not the Jeadite I've known,  
That sweet, caring, compassionate man has flown.  
And so I must continue to fight you,  
In the name of the Princess we both loved and knew.  
I will eternally sob,  
At the pain caused by this job…  
  
Jupiter  
Oh Nephlite my love,  
Before I came you joined the stars above.  
But kind Mars showed me through the Flame,  
What kind of man you became.  
I do not blame you for it,  
Since the fates do as they see fit.  
I must continue to fight  
Because it is right.  
Since you've seen what we can do,  
Do you think Beryl will get a clue?  
  
Mercury  
Zoisite how you have changed  
It seems now that my hopes were in vain.  
But for some reason I still continue to hope,  
I guess it just helps me to cope.  
Still the way I looked at the one you called 'Bumboo,'  
The hate in your eyes grew and grew.  
Was it jealousy my sweet?  
Considering what has happened, it's quite a feat.  
Now you and Kunzite are together,  
But something tells me it isn't for forever.  
You and I are binded at the soul,  
And anyone who tries to break that is a fool.  
  
Venus  
My Kunzite, you are the final of the four,  
It pains me because I knew what you were before.  
Comparing both men I know and knew,  
It makes me wonder what has been done to you.  
Every time we meet,  
I almost cry as I remember the man who was so sweet.  
As much as I want to be, I cannot be angry,  
Even if the love we held is locked in the back pantry.  
I am still happy you found love in such an evil place,  
Though I took it like a slap in the face.  
It seems we cannot have happiness this time,  
But happiness never comes at the drop of a dime.  
Perhaps love and happiness will come in the future,  
And allow itself to be loved and nurtured.  
  
Over time and we still stand,  
Every night, in our city of crystal, we continue to chant:  
  
My Fiery Jeadite  
My Stormy Nephlite  
My Icy Zoisite  
My Loving Kunzite  
  
Please return to us!  
No other will ever conquer our hearts,  
After all, you've already done that!   
  
  
  



End file.
